


[Podfic] but i always will

by Akaihyou, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), lysandyra (pxssnelke), minnapods (minnabird), Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail), Pata (beingzen)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Aromantic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e23 Red Sky in the Morning, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Life Partners, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Teresa Lisbon POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata
Summary: Jane is traumatized and married; Lisbon is worried and aromantic. They're not in love.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] but i always will

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but i always will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631672) by [The_Bookkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bookkeeper/pseuds/The_Bookkeeper). 



## MP3 & M4B

* GodOfLaundryBaskets as the Narrator + Teresa Lisben  
* Pata as Jane  
* Minnabird as Rigsby  
* Akaihyou as Van Pelt and Paramedic 2  
* Oceantail as Paramedic 1  
* Zhadyra as Hightower  
  
Edited by: GodOfLaundryBaskets  
Cover Art by: [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming)

  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/but-i-always-will/but%20i%20always%20will.mp3).

  
**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/but-i-always-will/but%20i%20always%20will.mp3) | 11 MB | 0:16:16  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/but-i-always-will/but%20i%20always%20will.m4b)  
  
| 12 MB | 0:16:16


End file.
